


третья звезда

by bluemonstress



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: умереть — это ведь тоже большое и интересное приключение





	1. нет-и-не будет

Динь-Динь мальчишками распята,  
Земля Нет-и-не будет снова проклята.  
Иссякла вся власть Питера Пэна –  
Не будет его – исчезнут проблемы!

Волшебная пыль на ощупь, как смазка.  
Приветствуем Вас! Добро пожаловать в сказку!  
Выросли дети, а Крюк не стареет.  
Дочь детского смеха под солнцем алеет.

Маленький Питер – смешной и веселый,  
Теперь изменился – каждый нерв оголенный.  
Питер стал сильным, гордым и властным.  
Коварный герой, прослывший опасным:

В руках ребенка так не звенел клинок.  
А оставшись без феи, Питер Пэн одинок.  
Под светлою кожей его, словно пусто,  
Из сердца ребенка ушли с феей чувства.

Убийцам-мальчишкам он уж с лихвой отомстит,  
Да хоть без пыльцы, но Питер Пен полетит!  
И пусть тогда пиратский корабль горит –  
Нет-и-не будет не видела больше крови.

Нет-и-не будет забыта давно,  
Озверевшие люди упали на дно,  
Крюка давно раздавили стены –  
Нет и и не будет Питера Пэна!


	2. пропал пират

Пропал пират, его нет нигде.  
Растаял? Просто исчез в пустоте?   
Мне не известно…

Но я по нему скучаю. Эй, Крюк!  
Если это дошло и до тебя, вдруг, -  
Мне лестно,

Что ты от меня бежишь в поте лица,  
Пугаясь меня, Питера-наглеца,  
С дрожью.

Но не оставлю я своего врага.  
Я буду рядом. До края. До смерти.  
Кожей. 

Если ты это читаешь, значит,  
Нет-и-не-будет уже и не плачет,  
Ты обернись: 

Все, что ты знал, вовсе не так!  
Ты – мой любимый, мой злейший враг,  
(не) Найдись!


	3. питер учит детей летать

Питер учит детей летать:  
Шаг и, не бойся, с карниза.  
Он тебя, может, успеет поймать,  
Если окажется снизу.

Питер кричит: «только верь,  
Сила пыльцы сильнее!».  
Питер учит летать детей,   
Чтобы не стали взрослее.

Питер смеется с восторгом,  
Питер спасает детей,  
Языческим хитрым богом  
Он детством живет людей.

Он дарит мечту в ладонях.  
Она серебрится, маня.  
И дети летят, спросонья  
Внизу оставляя себя.

И Питер всегда мурлычет:  
«Все люди хотят полететь».  
Он для детей – море спичек.  
Взросление детям – смерть.

Ведь что может быть хуже -  
Нести взросления ношу?   
И Питер Пэн детям нужен,  
А Питеру – что-то под кожу.


End file.
